Supporting the Flower
by PrinceOBrien
Summary: An abused runaway stumbles into a heartbroken boy the night of her escape. Kindly, he let's her have a place to stay. This is their bizarre love story. Stiles Stilisnki x OC one-shot. R&R! [Warnings: Talks of physical abuse]


_Hey, guys. I'm back with a one-shot. This is the same one as before, but it is enchanced and has been spelled checked and everything and I love this verison WAYYY better._

 ** _This is also on my Wattpad ( princeobrien), if ya wanna show me some love and check it out over there :)_**

 ** _(Warnings: Talks about physical abuse and vivid imagery)_**

* * *

 _Run. Just run. Don't look back. You can't look back._

Her thoughts became a chant in her boggled mind as Lillian ran as fast as she could, her legs moving up and down swiftly with each step, feet touching the ground and then back up again in a fazed motion. She was never a good runner, always had low stamina, but tonight, _tonight_ , she wasn't going to stop. Even as every little sound around would make her skin crawl, she continued going impossibly faster. Adrenaline pumped through her sore, cold body, making her move, not letting her stop. She couldn't. She had already left, she was already too far past the unspoken line. If she went back, if she even thought about setting foot back, getting hit was the least of her worries. The sky was dark, and all she had was the moonlight from above to guide her on her journey. She didn't know where the hell she was going. She didn't have a plan. All she had was a motive.

 _To get away. To get far, far away._

In 3 days she was going to be 18, she was going to be of legal age. He couldn't do anything to her, and she could have waited. She could have endured three more days of hell- But no, the night she had just endured was one of the worst beatings she's had in a long time. And it's been years. She couldn't stay. She couldn't take anymore pain, anymore words, anymore abuse.. She just had to run, run as fast as she could, out her bedroom window and out the small city she had grown up in. There was another city nearby; Beacon Hills. She just had to get there.. If she got that far, maybe she could be safe.

 _Maybe there could be a sanctuary. Somewhere. There had to be. Anywhere._

Stiles' hands gripped the steering wheel of his jeep as he bit hard on his lower lip. The emotional pain that was radiating from his chest made him grip the wheel increasingly tighter as he dared not shed a tear. A tear that he wanted. Anger, but mostly sadness was overwhelming him, and driving with his emotions high and vision becoming blurry wasn't a good idea. But his safety wasn't the frontline of his thoughts. His nail dented into the wheel's groove, a shaky breath passing his lips as he thought back to just a few moments ago.

 ** _Two years. Their two year anniversary. Stiles couldn't fathom the thought of being with Malia for that long. The two of them had been through hell and back, fought through their demons, graduated from high school and now had their own places, thoughts of heading to college now in way. The brunette glanced over at the apartment building, looking up at Malia's patio, her sliding glass door illuminated the inside, and her silhouette was visible from where he parked on the curb. Stiles picked up the bouquet of flowers and chocolates he had brought for her, ready to escort his date to dinner. One that he had arranged two weeks in advance secretly. He was dressed up more than usual, a nice black button shirt and the works, still having those little butterflies in his stomach about everything going as planned. He was an overthinker, and he didn't want anything to get in the way of their night._**

 ** _Stepping out of the car, Stiles made his way up the staircase, his eyes looking straight ahead, waiting to see the number '4' on the door. Her apartment. His feet thudded against the stone stairs, heart fluttering once he saw that special number in front of him. He took a deep breath, fiddling with the bouquet and chocolates clumsy as he freed one of his hands, fist held up to knock on her door... But something wasn't right, and he paused. His sixth sense kicking in like a punch to the face. His eyebrows furrowed. Noises emitting from within the apartment alarmed him._**

 ** _"Malia, are you sure we should be doing this?" Stiles heard once he stopped his breathing, his heart halting at what he recognized as Theo's voice. The voice raspy and sexual. The faint noise of a shirt being discarded plopped on the floor._**

 ** _"He'll never know," he heard Malia breath out, low, but loud enough for the him to hear, "He hasn't known for 3 months. He's clueless," Stiles' eyes widened, a lump in his throat starting to form at what he couldn't believed he was hearing.. Something snapped as Stiles' fist, not knocked, but banged on the door, and to his surprise, it opened, not being locked as two heads turned in his direction. The chocolates and flowers fell from Stiles' grasp as he saw Malia on Theo's lap, shirt prepared to come off as his was already gone. The girl jumped, pulling her shirt down, eyes widening as she looked at her broken boyfriend, "Stiles!"_**

 ** _"Malia.. How..?"_**

Stiles tried to erase the memory of what happened next after his small voice floated through the then silent room. The moments after filled with violent yelling, flowers and chocolates being thrown, near sobs, storming away, and swearing and pain. The pain is what lingered.. Stiles closed his eyes, for one moment, trying to resist the urge to shed that dreadful tear, to finally let it out, to just express how he was feeling, and when he reopened his eyes-

" ** _HOLY SHIT!_** " he yelled as he slammed on the breaks, his heart beating out of his chest as he saw a silhouette of a small frame in the middle of the once, or at least he thought, empty street. His jeep shrieked to a stop, twisting slightly due to the violent break as the girl covered her eyes, the headlights blinding her vision as she yelped, jumping back to avoid impact... But she wasn't hit, the driver had stopped just in time. Lillian stayed there, breathing heavily from both the running and shock as she couldn't move, body numb, tired, cold, and sore. She couldn't see due to the headlights, but Stiles, who was also recovering, was now staring at her from his seat, eyes unblinking as so many thoughts ran through his head. He studied her, seeing how dirty her clothes looked, her messy hair, and the evident panting that he could clearly see along with the fear.. All in one long look.

Slowly and hesitantly, Stiles opened his door, beginning to step out of his car as his hand shaky rested on the handle. Lillian heard the opening, heart pounding more than ever as she laid eyes on the silhouette for the first time as the driver came into view. The headlights creating a light that seemed to glow on him as he approached her. The initial introduction was leaving her with a mixture of emotions as she studied him, admiring his appearance in the back of her mind with his nice looking clothes, yet was fearing him in the front. She was prepared for yelling, for a ** _"Why the hell were you in the fucking middle of the road?!_** ". But.. It never came.. he just looked at her, and she looked back as he walked up closer with caution. She took a miniscule step back.

"H-Hey, are you alright?" he asked, he had almost ran her over, in this case neither of them were really alright. She gazed up him, the look in her eyes not changing as she didn't respond, "I-I'm so sorry for almost, uh, that..." he trailed off, her eyes flickered to the ground as she gave him a little nod, showing acknowledgment. There was something about her that struck him, he just wasn't sure what it was, but he listed it mentally... She's young, looks like she's been running, and seemed to be alone. He gazed around, seeing no one in the proximity. What was she doing by herself? "Are.. Are you alone?" he asked her, and she looked back up at him, and nodded slowly.

"Y-Yes," she said very low, him hearing her voice for the first time, how broken and small it was. It made his heart sink, and part of him not knowing why.. Was she lost?

"I can give you a ride, do you have a place to go to?" he asked, sensing that she was walking aimlessly by now. Her eyes faltered to the ground again as she shook her head.

"N-No.." Stiles stood there, his jeep still running, the light still shining on their bodies. He looked at the girl. So she was truly all alone? In the middle of the night?

"Then where were you going?" she looked back up at him.

"Anywhere but where I came from," she told him, the look in her eyes and the new founded power in her once small, fragile voice made a shiver go down his spine. He was silent for a moment as he let it sink in.

"Okay," he murmured, "Uh, if you don't have a place to go, you can.. stay at my place for the night. If-If that's okay with you.." there was a shift in her eyes, it was small, but it was there. There was something about him, something in him that she felt that she could trust. And she wasn't a person to trust easily. She'd been through too much traumatic experiences to just up and accept the offer. To go with a complete stanger. Yet, when she looked at him, really looked at him, she saw a kind, helpful soul that was offering her a place to stay _. A complete stranger.._

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah.., come on," he motioned lightly, pivoting his body, watching to see if she was going to follow suit. And she did, slowly.

The car ride back to Stiles' place was extremely quiet as he already saw that this girl wasn't much for conversation. He stole glances over at her, some she noticed and others she didn't, she was still tensed up with them being too close, and her eyes were trying to stay fixated out the window. When they parked in the driveway of his apartment complex, that was the first time she moved in the slightest. The place looked nice, his dad helping him pay for it for the first six months..

"This is it," he told her, clearing his throat, taking his keys out, and the jeep rumble to a stop. She sat there, and slowly gazed over at him, nodding lightly as she exited out the car. She waited for him, and then followed behind, walking much slower and hesitantly as he guided the way, walking up the steps with him, looking around anxiously, as if Kevin was going to pop up out of nowhere. _Kevin_.. How she despises the name, yet feared it at the same time. She was lost in mid thought, so many things popping into her head at once when she heard his voice again and not the one she feared, "Come in."

He was standing in the doorway, the front door ajar as the inside was illuminated by the nearby light switch, he watched as she slowly entered, immediately feeling warm as she took her first steps inside. It seemed to be a small, yet comfortable place that he was managing. He closed the front door behind her, and she instinctively jumped, not meaning to startle him as she yelped and covered her body.

"You alright?" he asked as he was slow to now lock the door. She looked at him halfway and nodded quickly, shaking off the thoughts that were beginning to flood back. She had to suppress them. And the best way of doing that is staying quiet. That's what she's learned, "Well, it's only a one bedroom apartment, but-"

"I'll sleep on the ground," she interrupted softly. Stiles paused, as he was going to offer to let her take the bed. Or at least the couch. _But the floor?_ That wasn't going to come out of his mouth.

"No, you-"

"It's fine," she shut herself down quickly and automatically. Realizing that for right now he was going to get nowhere, he shut his mouth that was opened to protest, and quietly walked away.

A few hours had passed and neither of the two strangers were able to sleep. Stiles was now letting the break up set in, depression from the betrayal finally settling when he sat in his bed. He stared at the ceiling, searching for all the answers as to _why? What did he do wrong?_

 ** _2 years. They had been together for two years. He couldn't just let that go. Not after years of being with someone so intimately, AND she was sneaking behind his back for THREE months? How did he not notice the subtle dismissals of kisses. Or the different smell of her shirts? The mysterious marks on her neck that he KNEW he didn't leave?.. It was all there._**

He got out from under his covers, his feet touching the soft carpet as he walked out of his bedroom. The hallway light guided him to the kitchen, his mind completely forgetting that the girl was there until he turned on the light to the kitchen, seeing her in his living room out of the corner of his eye. It startled him for a moment, seeing the figure of another in his apartment. It felt weird having someone else there, even when it was Scott or Lydia, but now especially since it was someone he didn't know. She felt his gaze on her, and turned her head to meet his eyes for a short second, until they shifted. She wasn't big on eye contact. She couldn't stand it and it made her uncomfortable fast.

"Uh, couldn't sleep," he explained his presence shortly. Which in itself felt weird being that this was his apartment. She was still quiet, "Uh, d-do you want something to eat? There's pizza in the fridge-"

"I'm fine," she mumbled, and something in Stiles screamed 'No, she's not fine. Obviously something is very wrong', but he remained polite, and acknowledged her answer before entering the kitchen. Stress eating wasn't healthy, but it was a bad habit of his, and it only increased ten fold with the recent betrayal. And the both of them knew that burying their issues wasn't going to help in anyway. But Lillian had spent years never talking about her problems, especially with her mother being gone and only being in contact with her abuser... And Stiles had never experienced a break up before.. Malia being his first girlfriend, and his first heartbreak.

The night was a long one as the two were in their own little worlds, the feeling of being alone, yet having someone in the same place was bizarre. And in the morning, when Stiles awoke, he wasn't expecting to see Lillian prepared to leave. She was still tired looking, dirty, and pretty much the exact same as she had looked the night before. So when he saw her, about to walk out, to leave, and continue to walk around town aimlessly, he stopped her, calling out.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked, and Lillian paused her movement, eyes flickering to the boy, who was now in the once empty space.

"I don't have to stay here. One night was enough," she told him, and he shook his head.

"You don't have anywhere to go, do you?"

"No, I don't, but-"

"Then you can stay here," he said, and she glanced at him with so much confusion, "I can't just let you leave without a place to stay, when you can stay here until you do."

"T-That's nice.., but-"

"You can stay," he told her, confidentially and sincerely, "It's okay, really, I don't mind. One or two more nights is alright.,

"... Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, not understanding why he was being like this. Why she even deserved it, "You don't owe me anything.." He gave her a light grin, a soft smile that she looked at closely. The smile being able to make her heart skip a beat and her stomach flutter. But she hid all of this under a blank, yet confused face.

"Because you seem like you've been through a lot, and you don't have to go back.. Not right now," she listened to his words, and with a heavy heart closed the front door, accepting his offer to stay longer- for _at least one more night_... And it was sealed when they both heard the click of the lock.

The feeling of having the warm water from the shower head hit her bruised body felt both refreshing and painful as Lillian closed her eyes, letting all the dirt and sweat leave her and go down the drain as she was able to clean herself up for the first time. The water rained on her head as her hair became wet, dripping down as she gazed at the small drain below. Her eyes faltered to her body, staring at the purple bruises that her clothes once covered. She stared at them, ashamed of herself as she looked away, but still felt the aching pain of every kick to her stomach, of every punch to her ribs, every slam of her head, every verbal slander she's ever heard- **" _SLUT! WHORE! BITCH! MANIPULATOR! LYING ASSHOLE!_ "** Even though she never said a word or looked in his direction, it was all she heard. Yet, she had become so numb to it, that after thinking about it she couldn't cry, all she could do was be grateful for the rain of the. warm water from above, for the place she was given for the meantime... She raised her head, and closed her eyes, it was her moment of bliss.

Lillian left the bathroom, a cloud of steam following her when she opened the door to make her exit. The next question for her was what she was going to do next. She only had the clothes that were once on her back and were now in her hands. A towel wrapped around her as goosebumps ran down her body. She looked down the hallway, and then into Stiles' bedroom, the door being wide open. Extremely awkward eye contact was made as he saw her leave the bathroom, water dripping down her face as she gazed back, nude body only covered with a towel and a bundle of clothes in her hands. The doors were parallel, and now they both knew.

"I'm, uh, guessing you don't have any clothes," he said, letting the awkward moment of the stare pass. She sighed.

"Yeah, I, uh, don't."

"You can borrow something from me," he told her, getting up from his bed and going into his closet.

She hesitantly walked into his bedroom, only taking one step in and not going any further as she waited by the threshold. She glanced around, seeing his bed, a T.V, and a bedside table. The usual, along with movie psoters.. And then there was a picture of the table, but it was turned face down. She noticed this as somewhat odd as her eyebrows furrowed, wondering why he would do this. As the others weren't downward.. _What was the picture of?_ Then she looked back at him, seeing his profile from where she was standing. She found herself looking at him, from his focused eyes to his upturned nose, the moles dotting his complexion. The way he bit his lip when he was in deep thought.. She saw all of this, all in one long gaze and found herself lost.

"Here you go," he said, catching her eyes looking at him, both of their heart jumping when they contacted again. This didn't stay for long, as her's faltered as he approached her, handing her some sweats and a shirt for her to wear. He got within close proximity, hand reaching to hand her the clothes, and their fingers touched during the exchange, the first time they've made contact, and she was surprised at how soft his fingers were, yet she still tensed at the closeness and the contact itself.

"Thanks," she mumbled, Stiles seeing the change in her features once he reached a certain point in proximity, even though she seemed calm when he was a bit farther away. She left him there, standing near the doorway of his bedroom as she left to get dressed. And he pondered in thought about the little things.

"You know you don't have to do any of this for me," Lillian told Stiles once she met him again in the living room. He turned his head to look at her, a certain feeling hitting him when he saw her in his clothes. It was only a pair of sweats and a blank, black shirt- _and Malia had worn his clothes multiple times_ \- but this was different. It felt different. And when he looked at her, she seemed different, a little more trusting of him and even a teensy bit more comfortable around him. She was still a mystery, and he found himself trying to figure her out.

"I know.. Hell, I don't even know your name," he said with a light-hearted, soft grin. She slowly approached him, sitting on the other side of the couch. Stiles, slightly surprised that she came to sit with him, fully faces her, his whole body turned to her. Yet, she still sat perpendicular to him, her body still closed off, "What is your name by the way?"

"It's Lillian," she murmured, the sound of her name so bland and unoriginal as she told him. Yet, when she looked over, he was still grinning, his smile almost contagious. _Almost_ , her face still remained unfazed despite how she was feeling inside, she was able to mask it. She's been doing it for years, "What?"

"That's a really pretty name," he commented, unknowingly staring at her for a long period of time, she shrugged as she looked away to hide the blush.

"I was named after a flower," she says dully, and he just continues grinning even though she couldn't see it.

"I like Lilies," he said low, and she gazed back at him differently this time, but still never smiling the way he was.

"Well, uh, in Latin it means pure, and it symbolizes innocence, purity, beauty... All things good.." she paused, "Wow, that was really nerdy of me to say," she dismisses where she was going, but Stiles remains the same, still looking at her with wonder.

"Well, my name is Stiles."

" _Stiles_?" she had never heard a name like that before, and she looked at him, trying to match the name with his face. For a moment, she was afraid that her confusion would come off as offensive, but he just shrugs.

"Well it's a nickname.. It means an arrangement of steps that allows people to climb over.. for like a fence or wall.. Something like that."

"So it's like a.. support?" she asked, and he nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, like a support.." she could now see it, his name with his character, it was starting to connect with her the more she thought about it. He was a support. And she was pure, innocent, and apparently beautiful.. But she didn't see the last one as being valid. But his seemed to match.

Stiles was personally happy that he was able to get Lillian to open up about herself, even if it was just disclosing her name, there was a shift in her eyes when she would talk to him, yet her mouth never quivered, it never turned into a smile, and that fact stayed with him for awhile. He was getting her to slowly open up, and she was able to get him over Malia.

 _Yet, there was still a huge elephant in the room whenever they saw or talked to each other: Why was she alone that night? Why was she scared? Why doesn't she have anybody? And how much time does she need?_

Stiles would run these thoughts through his head for hours, knowing that she was only down the hallway, sitting on the couch or floor, staring at the wall or blank television screen like he was.. It was getting late that night, and again Stiles was unable to sleep, his hues still staring at the ceiling, the apartment being quiet when he suddenly heard a scream. A loud, stomach turning scream. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he shot out of bed. Looking around wildly. Eyes landing on the darkened hallway.

 _ **"Lillian?!"**_ he called out, running into the living room to find her sitting up on the couch, head in her hands as he heard her cry. He approached her, not knowing what to do when he heard her cries, "Lillian? Lillian, are you okay?"

She looked up, hearing him say her name softly as she sniffed and wiped her tears. They wouldn't stop falling as they glistened in the moonlight that streamed through the window. Everytime that he would get close she would tense up, but when he touched her hands, sitting in front of her and looking into her eyes, she just looked at him, not moving and letting him touch her and sit close. She was letting him into her personal space for the first time.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologizes, her breathing still coming out hard. He rubbed his fingers against her palms, her hands cold as his were warm and comforting, " _I'm so sorry_."

"It's okay. Are you alright?"

"I-I don't know," she seemed so scared, and he saw that same fear the night they met. But when he held her hands, her shaking was diminishing and the tears were slowing. He stood up, one of his hands leaving while the other one remained soft as he motioned her to stand up. She slowly did, and let him lead her to his bedroom.

"You can sleep with me tonight," he told her, "If that's okay with you," he let go of her palm once they reached the threshold, the place she once couldn't pass as they separated. He was inside the room while she was on the outside. He walked to the mattress, Lillian looking at him and the bed from where she was, hesitant on moving on her own, " _Is_ it okay with you?"

Her watery eyes met his again, looking at him deeply, putting her trust in him as walked that invisible line inside and climbed onto the bed, laying against the wall as he laid on the end. The two laid there, opposite each other, Stiles staring at the light and Lillian staring at the wall. Soon, they were both asleep, Lillian's body soon found and molded onto Stiles' as she held onto him gently. Deep sleep taking over them as he held back.

The sunrise gave Stiles' bedroom a gentle glow. His eyes awoke from his sleep, fluttering open peacefully as he felt a warm body beside him, touching him. He slowly turned his head, feeling Lillian's hair against his cheek and neck as her head was buried in his upper arm and chest. Her hand laid softly on his chest and their legs were somehow entangled, and he didn't notice until he tried to move his knee. A mixed feeling of confusion and butterflies settled in his stomach as he gingerly started to detach himself from her, and when he did, he paused as her head slowly moved, making her face more visible, eyes remaining closed as she was still in a deep, peaceful sleep in his touch. He studied her features in this new natural light quietly, the hand that wasn't occupied by her body slowly went over to move her hair, a lock being moved behind her ear as he stared deeply at the sleeping girl. His hand lingered by her ear.

 ** _Purity, innocence, and beauty._**

He saw everything that she had said, his hand resting on the side of her face, eyes searching for what he was now asking himself- _Was he falling for her? Why were his eyes constantly always trying to find her's when they talked? Why did he feel butterflies in his stomach when he catches her looking at him? Why was he now staring at her lips? When, if he were to move only a few inches closer, they would connect with his.. Is that what he wanted? If she were to wake up, would she kiss him back? Why was he just now asking himself all this?... Was breaking up with Malia really the worst thing to happen to him, when right now, he was staring at a girl who clunged onto him for dear life all night?... Was he her support?_

He had never seen Lillian more peaceful than when she slept next to him. And Stiles remained questioning all these new found feelings and questions that day as everything went back to its normal. Well, their normal. Where, she was in one room and he was in the other. Quiet. Barely speaking. Yet, slowing opening up. _Slowly_.. It was a process.. And she was slowly trusting him with every little touch and gaze... She didn't know if he was going to hurt her, either physically or emotionally.. But there was something in him, a light that she saw.. A light that she was beginning to love. And she didn't even know what love was.

Neither of them knew what these feelings meant. _Was it temporary or were they true and permanent?..._ They weren't in a normal, regular situation. They haven't known each other for years and years. No, Stiles nearly ran Lillian over. He offered for her to stay the night, and so far she hasn't left nor has he wanted her to. They were going to have to start to ask questions soon.. And it was coming faster than he had thought. Because, that night, when he walked into his bedroom, and saw her looking at the picture of Malia that was once faced down, he knew that that night they were going to talk... And things were going to change very quickly.

"She's pretty," she told him genuinely as she stared at the picture. It was their senior prom night picture. They were both dressed up, smiling big as Stiles had his arms around her waist in the formal picture. They seemed happy. _Genuinely happy_. Stiles looked between her and the photo from the doorway of his bedroom, and she gazed over to him for a few seconds as she said, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend," at this point she swallowing back the lump that was forming in her throat that he couldn't see, and the tears that she was blinking away, as she looked back at the photo, "I should have guessed.."

" _Had_.." he emphasized the word, and Lillian tore her eyes away from the picture of the once happy couple to look at him again, "I _had_ a girlfriend.."

He slowly walked over to her, deep breaths escaping as he was finally going to talk about it. He sat down next to her, rather close, and in return she sat farther away in the middle of the bed, back against the headboard. He didn't fight this.. He just faced her and told her everything.

"I caught her cheating on me with one of my friends the night we met.. We had been together for two years... I loved her and she.. She.." he trailed off, voice low as he let what he said settle in, "I just can't believe I couldn't see it. All the signs were there- for those months- _it wasn't the same._. And I was too oblivious to see that... I don't know.." Her eyes softened and flickered down when he looked back at her after his voice diminished, suddenly changing the subject, "You still never told me why you were there."

"What?"

"That night. Why were you there?"

"Stiles, not now," she was closing herself again, and it felt like a punch in the gut after everything he said, and he took it personal.

"Why can't you just tell me?" his voice got raised.

"Stiles, **_no!_** " she shoot back.

"Lillian!" he was presisting, and she settled the picture down.

" ** _I JUST CAN'T, OKAY?!_** " they were silent for a moment as she yelled, and he looked at her hurt.

" ** _After I've opened myself up to you, after I gave you clothes, and let you into my home-!_** "

"I didn't know that I was such a burden to you," she sounded hurt, beyond hurt, "I should've left a long time ago!" she got up and storm away. Stiles immediately stood up, stopping her before she could make it through the threshold as he firmly grabbed her upper arm. Her reaction was sudden, and she jerked her arm away, holding the place he touched her, hissing in pain as her eyes watered.

"What?" he asked tone changed, panicked as he didn't touch her that roughly for her to feel pain. She turned around, face finally fed up as she looked up at him. Arms out and breath shaky.

" _You want to know so badly? **YOU WANT TO FUCKING KNOW?!**_ " the next thing she did was something he wasn't expecting- she ripped off the shirt she was wearing. Taking it off with such anger and misery as she finally showed him. The article of clothing falling to ground along with her dignity. Stiles' mouth opened in shock as he immediately saw the multiple bruises covering her body, her fair, soft skin covered in purple, nasty bruises and scars. Some a lighter purple, the older ones. And some looking fresh, the darker ones, especially around her ribs and forearm.. He had unintentionally grabbed one, " _ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? ARE YOU?_ " she said through a raspy, broken voice, tears streaming down her face. But what she wasn't expecting was for Stiles to look so lost, even sad and miserable himself as he saw her like this. _This was what she was hiding.._ The whole time.. And when he had held her that morning.. He didn't think that this was what underneath his palm.

"Lillian," his tone was hushed, and when their eyes reconnected she saw his watering. He was shocked. Gut hitting shock, " _Who did this?_ "

"Stiles-"

 _ **"WHO DID THIS TO YOU? I NEED TO KNOW NOW!"**_

 _"STILES!"_ she tried to stop him, but they were both crying and yelling.

 _ **"BOYFRIEND, EX-BOYFRIEND?-"** _ he was demanding, he was now livid as he started listing possibilities, and she stopped him with her own power.

 ** _"MY STEP-FATHER, STILES!"_ ** she interrupted him, and his mouth closed shut. Her mouth was quivering, her hands shaking, and legs bouncing in anxiousness, "I've been dealing with this for years since my mother's death, Stiles.. And I thought it didn't hurt anymore. I thought I was numb to it.. But now, it hurts even more with you knowing.. And looking at me like this.. Seeing me like this.." her voice got weak, fragile and she scrambled as the sobs that she held in came out, and she fell into his arms, and he held her, his body warm against her's as she wept in his chest. His hands trying to be as soft as possible as he feared he was going to hurt her again. He held her, a girl that's been through abuse for years, a girl that's held in all this pain for so long, who barely seemed to be happy or smile, who didn't believe that anyone would care and closed herself off for so long.. A girl who admitted everything to a stranger.. Her sobs slowed as his tears stopped, and he felt the movement of her lips agaisnt his shoulder as she began to speak, "Stiles, I'll leave if-"

"No," she lifted her head from his chest, looking up at him as he gazed down at her. Their faces close. He removed a lock of hair that was in front of her eyes.. Just like when he woke up that morning.. And he held onto her face, his thumb rubbing against her jawline, her eyes were softened and doe like that he melted into them. They were so broken and lost, and his were now too, _"Don't, please.. Just stay."_

And for the first time that he's seen since he's known her, she smiles. A genuine, light smile. She smiled at him through the tears, dimples appearing for the first time on her cheeks that the frowns and blank faces hid.. He made her smile, one of the only people that could.. When his eyes wandered down to her lips that were turned into a grin, he started gravitated to it, his face inching to her's as she watched him. His face closing in, the warmth inching to her's.. and then he stopped, looking back into her eyes with their noses touching. Him waiting for her permission, approval, her blessing to take the next step.. And she was the one to fill the gap, kissing him softly as her eyes fell shut. His fluttered closed also, kissing her back in a heartbeat as the light, soft touch deepened with passion yet hesitation as Lillian was still scared, still hesitating on her feelings for this boy that she had only met 3 days ago. He felt this sudden halt from her, and broke the kiss, still holding her close as she looked back at him, scared, but it was a different fear _. It was the fear of falling in love._

"I.. Am I crazy, Stiles?... Falling for you.. This quickly?"

"If you are, then I'm fucking insane.. Because I'm falling in love with you, Lilly.. I _am_ in love with you.." he played with the strands of her hair, his eyes never leaving her's. He made her heart melt and pound at the same time. How could she not smile at this? She scoffed softly, reaching up to touch his face. Watching her fingers touch the skin, before looking back into the eyes that were close to her's, seeing the golden brown hues glisten.

"I love you, too, Stiles.." the words left effortlessly, and it was her first time saying it. Then she remembered his name and the meaning, "You're my support."

"And you're my flower."

"Oh my God, that sounded so cliché!" she teased him, which he wasn't expecting and retorts with a laugh.

"That was not!" she got closer.

"Yes it was, but I loved it.." she smiled at him and this time he leaned down and kissed her, matching his passion when she kissed him back. His body started to move back, walking backwards, blindly, as Lillian followed. Next thing she knew, they were both on the bed, "Is there something you have in mind, Stilinski?"

She teased as she was now on top of him, yet in the most innocent way.

"Only if you want to," he was asking for her consent, and she replied with another kiss, "I'm guessing that's a yes," his words were mumbled against her's, and she laughed against his as she shut her eyes and molded into his embrace.

 ** _Epilogue_**

 ** _(2 Weeks Later)_**

 _"Kevin Matthews, you are under arrest._ "

The words echoed through Lillian's mind as she saw Sheriff Stilinski put handcuffs around the wrists of her stepfather. The wrists of an abuser. Stiles' hand found itself on her waist, holding her protectively as Kevin, Sheriff Stilinski, and a few deputies walked by, Lillian and Kevin's eyes meeting harshly, pure hatred from both sides. He cursed under his breath, swearing that if the police weren't there, he would beat her ass. This resulted in Stiles making his own remark back, yelling

"Sure, enjoy your jail cell, ya cunt!" which resulted in smirks from the deputies, his dad, and Lillian as she gazed up at him with a look of approval and Kevin stared daggers. He was put into the police car, and Lillian could finally feel herself breathe, truly breathe with him away and with Stiles next to her. Stiles looked down at her, and she gazed up at him again.

"You okay?" he asked, and she smiled at him. She smiled a lot more now. And she enjoyed the feeling.

"Couldn't be happier.." she stated as the police car revved up and drove away. It was like it was her past, floating away and out of existence. She didn't have to be scared anymore.. Stiles' hand fell to her's as they started to walk away from the house she lived in and to his jeep on the curb. A house filled of abuse, torment, and pain. She was now looking forward to her future. A future of potential and positivity and Stiles, "So what's the plan?" she asked, and Stiles scoffed.

"You thought _I_ had a plan?" Stiles asked, and Lillian laughed. And he loved it when she laughed.. It was one of the many things he admired about her.

"Well from what I heard, you're the master of plans," she remarks, after having met Scott and Lydia, "Soo, I was hoping you did," he looked at her.

"We'll figure things out.. Do you have faith in that?"

"I'm starting to believe," she said with a ' _I sorta do, sorta don't'_ mock tone, and Stiles just smiled harder, and suddenly brought her close to him, swinging her into his arms. Their faces close as Stiles wrapped his arms around her waist, looking down at the girl that he fell in love with, who not only helped him, but made him better with opening up, with not hiding how he felt. They were both truly happy, and they had each other. Their lips inched closer, and he said, with a wide grin:

"Good."


End file.
